Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!
by Eviltiger
Summary: Mokona thinks that everything has been a little boring around the Tsubasa gang. So... Mokona becomes Matchmaker Moko to try and make things a bit more... interesting! No spoilers. NO FLAMES ALLOWED! R&R PLEASE!
1. A Matchmaker is Born

**Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!**

**Chapter One: A Matchmaker is Born**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's note: I do not own Tsubasa or xxxHolic. CLAMP is their rightful owners. Their drawings are so good! I wish I could draw like them! Sob Oh well. Anyway there will be pairings of Kurofai and Syaosaku. Don't like go AWAY and sit somewhere in a tree because I am not the kind of person who is patient with haters of yaoi. I DO NOT APPRECIATE FLAMES. HELPFUL CRITISISM ONLY! **

**Now, moving on.**

* * *

><p>White Mokona was bored. The Tsubasa gang was in a peaceful world, which was a good thing, but it was a very boring world, with nothing funny happening at all. Mokona thought this should change. Mokona also thought that another thing had to change. There were two <em>very<em> obvious couples in their group of four, but they were either in denial, or too shy. It was so booooring, watching them struggle through their feelings without even being funny about it. Normally, one of the funniest things on any world was watching a couple get together. But, both groups in this situation were moving too slow and too seriously. At this rate, the couples might never form at all! This was a very bad thing Mokona decided.

One day, while everyone was asleep, Mokona got out of the bed it was sharing with Sakura and crawls down the stairs. It then walked into the kitchen. Afterwards, it contacted Black Mokona secretly. After waiting a little bit, Black Mokona came into the view of White Mokona. They both squealed with happiness to see each other, with White Mokona being the quieter of the two, in fear of the gang waking up and discovering him. The two started to talk about everything, ranging from what was new, what world they were in, how the world was like, if any good jokes had been made lately, how Yuko and everyone else was doing, and even how the flies looked different in White Mokona's world. White Mokona was having such a great time that it almost forgot why it called up Black Mokona. Operative word being, however, almost.

"Oh yeah! That's right Mokona had to talk to Mokona about something **important**!" White Mokona suddenly exclaimed.

"Really, really? What is it?" Black Mokona chirruped. White Mokona giggled, and then started to talk.

"Mokona thinks that there hasn't been much fun lately. Mokona also thinks that there are a few people who should hurry up and tell their special person that they like them! Do you feel the same Mokona?" White Mokona asked Black Mokona. After a pause Black Mokona nodded its head up and down vigorously.

"Yeah, it's been _waaay_ to serious around here as well! What should we do?"

"I'll tell you what we should do! We should become… MATCHMAKERS!" White Mokona had forgotten to keep its voice low when it said that and quickly covered its mouth, realizing its mistake. After checking for any signs of movement or noise, Mokona deemed it was safe and continued talking to the other Mokona.

"Like I said, Matchmakers! Except, we won't only be Matchmakers, we'll be mischief-makers on the double! That way it's bound to be more fun around! What do you say?" Black Mokona didn't even hesitate. It nodded its head up and down happily like a bobble-doll.

"Of course! We will be mischief-making-matchmakers! I know! From now on, I will be called M-Cupid! What about you?" Black Mokona said excitedly. White Mokona thought for a little bit and then jumped up and down excitedly.

"I know! I'll call myself Matchmaker Moko! This is going to be fun, fun, fun!" White Mokona said. Then, the two looked at each other and giggled evilly. It was going to be fun… for _them_.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One.<strong>

**Hope you guys like it so far! I know this isn't too exciting right now, but I promise it'll get better. I swear. Also, if you like Matchmaker Moko, I'm also going to be writing an M-Cupid series that you'll soon (hopefully) be able to find in the xxxHolic section! R&R please!**


	2. Magic in the Air

**Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!**

**Chapter Two: Magic in the Air!**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's note: You want the disclaimer? Look at chapter one. You want to know what pairings it contains? Look at chapter one. You want to read chapter two? **_**Now**_** you're at the right place buddy. As always, R&R please. Also, I do not own Princess and the Frog. Those who haven't watched that movie, the first italics are the first things you hear in the movie. (Ps. Their sung. Typical Disney.)**

Shall we continue?

* * *

><p><strong>Matchmaker Moko's POV<strong>

_The evening star is shining bright. _

_So make a wish, and hold it tight._

_There's magic in the air tonight,_

_And anything can happen._

'Oh yes, there certainly _was_ magic in the air tonight, just, not the magic you would expect.' Matchmaker Moko thought while sniggering to himself when it remembered those lines from a "moovee" (as Kurogane called it) it once watched with the gang. Matchmaker Moko had sprinkled a kind of dust into the living room. It would make anyone who inhaled it slightly…_tipsy_. Everyone else had left to go get groceries, so that had left the little white critter to its own devices. It had stolen the dust, along with various other items, when Mokona decided to explore Chu'nyan's house in the country of Koryo. Who knew a manju bun could be so devious! The dust didn't work on the Matchmaker, though it didn't mean the little fur ball wouldn't act like it! Unfortunately, Mokona hadn't expected the "anything can happen" part to be true as well. Mokona sat on the sofa, waiting for the rest of the group to come home from their trip to a store.

**Third Person POV**

"Moko-chan! We're back!" A cute teenage girl with auburn hair and beautiful, vibrant, emerald-green eyes called out. Not that you could really see her eyes over the humongous pile of bags in her arms that were blocking her view. She found it strange, though, that she couldn't hear a cheerful response from Mokona. She shrugged it off, knowing that Moko-chan would be in the house, ready to greet them.

With some failed attempts, she finally made it through the door, accompanied by a light brown haired teenage boy with matching eye color who also had his arms full of groceries, although he had less than the girl. He was trying unsuccessfully to get her to lighten her load with a worried expression on his face.

"P-Princess, you should really give some of those bags to me. The bags could fall or you could trip if you don't see things!" The boy said, trying to gently take some of the bags from her.

"I'm fine Syaoran-kun! I can see perfectly! See?" The girl said. No sooner had she said that when the bags suddenly started to tip.

"Kyaa? KYAA!" The girl, known as Sakura, started to tip with the bags as well. Desperately she sought out something that could stop her tumble.

"AAAUGH! P-PRINCESS!" Syaoran exclaimed as Sakura went down with the bags. Unfortunately, when Sakura had tried to catch hold of something, she ended up taking ahold of Syaoran's shirt. Then, Fai who was just behind them saw the whole ordeal and tried to catch Syaoran, but ended up being dragged down as well by the combined weight of Syaoran, Sakura, and the heavy bags that started it all.

It ended up with a laughing Fai on top of a worried Syaoran, a worried Syaoran on top of a surprised Sakura, and a surprised Sakura on top of the unemotional heavy bags in a messy tangle of arms, legs and bags. That was how Kurogane found them.

After he had stared (and glared) at the messy pile for a good two minutes the ninja heaved a deep sigh and with his eyebrow twitching he pulled Fai off from the top, lifted Syaoran off the princess, and helped the princess to her feet. He then took a good look at all the bags that had been squashed to make sure none of the stuff in there was damaged, and then muttered something along the lines of "what a pain" and "a bunch of airy idiots" while beginning to pick up everything that had spilled out of the bags and started to put them back in. Syaoran immediately asked Sakura if she was hurt anywhere, and when Sakura shook her head ha gave a sigh of relief and began to help. After the princess apologized a lot she started to help too. Even Fai knelt down and picked up as well, although he was there mostly to tease "Daddy".

"Awww, Kuro-Daddy's helping! He's such a nice guy!" Fai purred at Kurogane. Immediately a vein in Kurogane's forehead started to throb ever so slightly. _'I won't let that idiot get to me.'_ Kurogane thought, trying to calm himself. When Fai realized that his first attack didn't work, he pursued on, trying to get a rise out of the ill-tempered ninja.

"Kuuuuro-taaaaan, why are you not blowing up like you usual? Oh! I get it; you're finally trying to set a good example for the kids! Such a good daddy you are! Fai mommy's so proud!" _'Iwon'tlethimgettome. Iwon'tlethimgettome. Iwon'tlethimgetome.'_ The vein started to throb more, but still Fai was to no avail. Finally, Fai tried his final card. Leaning forward towards Kurogane so that their noses were almost touching, Fai put on a slight pout and turned on his puppy eyes full blast. He then said almost seductively,

"Kuro-myuu, if you keep this up, I'll get incredibly lonely. Fai-mommy needs a hug. Wait, no a hug won't do. It has to be a kiss. Kuro-daddy needs to give Fai-mommy a kiss." That did it. Kurogane lost it. With a roar he leaped up to his feet forgetting about the groceries, and the chase began.

"YOU RETARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU DAMN MAGE!" Kurogane shouted, eyes ablaze with fury, the smoke nearly pouring out of his ears. Taking his sword, he began hacking away at the air near the mage, taking care not to slice anything but the one the sword was intended to doom.

"Kyaa! I sure got Kuro-puppy mad! Help, he's gonna eat me! Ha-ha-ha! Whee!" Fai gracefully dodged the attacks while running away, grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura looked at them uncertainly, although this happened all the time, she still wasn't quite used to it. Syaoran had long since gotten used to their antics and with a sigh he looked for any more groceries to put into the bag. After a quick search he deemed that there were none and directed his attention onto Sakura.

"You should be more careful, Princess. You could actually get hurt if you do things like that." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time! Thank you, Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran blushed as well, and the two just sat there, fidgeting, until they suddenly realized the background noise of Kurogane trying to kill Fai had stopped. Curious, the two headed over to where they had heard noises last: the living room.

**Matchmaker Moko's POV**

It was set. Everything was ready. And in walked Matchmaker Moko's first two victims. Well, more like in _charged_ its first two victims. They were trying to kill each other again. Sigh. Them and their flirting, it was almost shameless, really. But never mind that. Time to see Matchmaker Moko's results.

After one minute of chasing Fai around the living room, Kurogane suddenly stopped. Fai turned to face him, who had suddenly stopped as well. Kurogane moved forward and grabbed Fai's hands. Fai looked at Kurogane. Then, Kurogane started to speak.

"Fai…" This was it. Matchmaker Moko leaned forward from its perch with its secret video camera. This was it!

"Fai, I've always wanted to tell you this but…" Yes, yes, yes! "From the moment I've met you… I've always… wanted…" YES, ALMOST THERE! "…to strip while singing Lady Gaga songs!" YES! Wait… what? What? NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!

Matchmaker Moko watched in dumbfounded horror. WHAT HAD GONE WRONG? THEY WERE ALMOST THERE! Taking a look at the instructions on the back of the now empty pouch that the dust had come in, Matchmaker Moko saw his fatal misread: _Warning:_ _Meant to sprinkle into food, not air! If inhaled, effects vary on the person. Effects last up to 9 hours. The user shall not remember anything during which the effects last. _

…Oops. Well, at least the night was going to be a little interesting…

Then, Sakura and Syaoran walked into the living room. Their eyes met a stripping Kurogane (who was thankfully only on his shirt) singing Beyoncé's first solo in the Lady Gaga song "Telephone". Sakura's eyes widened and her whole face started turning a deep velvet red shade while Syaoran, horrified, immediately covered Sakura's eyes and ears.

"P-Princess! Don't look! Don't look! Don't listen! Don't listen! It'll scar you for life!" This went on for also about a minute until the dust kicked in. Matchmaker Moko giggled, still slightly horrified, catching all of this on camera. Yup, this night _was_ going to be interesting…

After the minute, Syaoran's eyes met with Fai's. Syaoran did a girly blush and giggled slightly. Fai had a manly blush on his cheeks, and looked away coughing slightly. Syaoran timidly stepped toward Fai, while Fai shifted a little bit away from the still stripping Kurogane, now onto the song "Bad Romance".

"H-Hello, m-my name is Syaorana. W-what's your name?" The blushing Syaoran asked timidly. Fai pretended to look nonchalant, unfortunately failing because of the blush on his cheeks, while he replied,

"Fai. Nice to meet you Syaorana." He then looked at Syaoran again and then leaned forward, whispering,

"You have beautiful hazelnut eyes, Syaorana." The now dubbed 'Syaorana' blushed at this. He then leaned forward and whispered something into Fai's ear. Fai blushed and they continued to whisper, giggle, cough, and blush. They did all this right next a stripping Kurogane, now on the song "Paparazzi".

Just then, Sakura came galloping up next to Fai and 'Syaorana'. She grabbed 'Syaorana' by the neck and held one hand up, shaped into pistol up to 'Syaorana's head and growled at Fai,

"Now don't ye dare move, ye young rip! Ye want ta git yer bonnie back, yer gonna have to show me ye got guts! A showdown, ye 'n me. Winner gits de lass." At this Fai's eyes darkened and he formed his hand into an imaginary gun as well. He nodded and then looked at 'Syaorana' while saying,

"Do not fret my love! I shall win!"

"Oh, please win, my good Fai! Win for me! Please! I beg of thee!" 'Syaorana' squealed, while being placed on the sofa by Sakura. (You must realize at this time Kurogane had finished stripping and was now just trying to sing any song that came to mind at the top of his lungs.) The night went on and eventually the gang passed out right where they were, and Matchmaker Moko caught every bit of the night on tape. It thought that the night had been a pretty funny night indeed… But the white pork bun was sure that the morning was bound to be even funnier.

**Third Person POV**

Morning came to a pleasant, but slightly boring world. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly and the bees were buzzing happily. Then, one house out of all the cheery and mundane dwellings added a little excitement to the morning.

"What? Why am I on the living room floor?"

"Fai-san, why do you have ketchup stains that look a lot like blood on your shirt?"

"Huh? Why am I on the sofa? My eyes are all puffy too…"

"Kuroga-EEEEEEEEK!"

"P-PRINCESS! DON'T LOOK!"

"Huh? Wha- SWEET AMATERASU! WHY THE HELL AM I COMPLETELY NAKED?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you liked it, and if I should continue it and feel free to point out grammar mistakes. Thank you! As always, R&R .**


	3. Bubbling Cauldrons

**Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!**

**Chapter Three: Bubbling Cauldrons**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's note: You want to see the main disclaimer and the pairings? Look at chapter one. I am DISCONTINUING Blush City. I am just going to leave it out there because I did that before I knew about this sight, and there are waaaay to many errors in the plot for me to fix. I don't have the patience right now to change it, so I'm just leaving it as it is. I do not care about it anymore for now. In the not so close future, I might revise it, but for now, I'm just leaving it. Sorry, but the xxxHolic M-Cupid series isn't out yet. I'm just too lazy for my own good. I know. Sigh THANK YOU MACCHI-CHAN! I had put out chapters one and two and then the moment it pops up on the site, BAM! YOU REVIEWED IT IMMEDIATELY! AWESOME AND THANKS! YOU MADE MY DAY! I also want to thank Kobatanuki 2-C YOU ALSO MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story<strong>

**Matchmaker Moko's POV**

White Mokona giggled as it remembered the night two weeks ago. The gang was in a different world, yet after the whole event quieted down; it became yet again terribly mundane and boring around. The white little bun thought it was about time that Matchmaker Moko struck again! And this time, Matchmaker Moko would be _sure_ to pay more attention and do things carefully planned out.

It was ready. While the rest of the gang was playing a new game they learned called "Poker" (which they banned Mokona and Sakura from playing) **A.N. You know how Sakura with her luck, so she's always really lucky and wins? Well, yeah. Ps. the time period is around after Piffle and before Recort** and Sakura was upstairs watching them, Matchmaker Moko had set to work. It had decided to make a soup for the gang. Except the soup wasn't any kind of ordinary soup. It was a truth soup; it made sure the ones who drank it wouldn't be able to lie.

Then, Matchmaker Moko would get them all to confess their feelings for one another by making them do a truth or dare game. It was foolproof and the Matchmaker had all the items needed to make it! The little manju bun just had to follow the instructions (it had stolen a _lot_ of things) very carefully and pay attention to what color it turned when it was finished! Matchmaker Moko stirred the spoon in the soup pot with a devilish grin. Things would be _sure_ to go right this time! But… right now, the Matchmaker wanted to check on who was winning in "Poker".

**Third Person POV**

While Matchmaker Moko went into the boys' room, Sakura went in to the kitchen, to see what was cooking after she had smelled a delicious aroma. She found a soup pot on the stove that had a light brown liquid inside. Sakura dipped her finger in to have a tiny taste. The princess immediately spat it out and went to get a glass of water. The soup tasted horrid!

Looking at the fearsome concoction again, she shuddered, and then had an idea. She would help out whoever was cooking this soup and make the soup sweeter! Rushing to the wood cabinets, she took out the bag of sugar and quickly put in 10 scoops of sugar in. It _was_ a big pot of soup after all. Tasting it again, the cheery girl decided it was better. She put the sugar away and washed the spoon before she skipped back into the guys' room to see how the boys were faring in "Poekr". _'Whoever was cooking the soup will sure be happy to taste that their soup got better!'_ She thought. She didn't see the soup change a darker shade of brown, then turn black.

**Matchmaker Moko's POV**

Hopping back into the kitchen, Matchmaker Moko jumped up next to the stove to see how the soup was going. The soup was a slight mixture of dark brown and light black. Matchmaker Moko plopped the instructions out of its mouth, and skimmed through until it found the end. It was pretty sure it had put all of the ingredients in but… The instructions read: _When finished, the truth soup shall have a dark, chocolate brown hue. Effects last for a week._ Matchmaker Moko looked at the soup and deemed that it was done. It probably didn't matter that the color of the soup was a blackish brown. The pork bun kept thinking that it _might_ have forgotten something, though…

**Third Person POV**

"DINNNNNNNER!" A familiar little white pork bun called out. The rest of the gang came downstairs in a slight confusion. Mokona had cooked for them? They were all hungry, though, so they didn't ask any questions. Fai had been the winner, and Kurogane had lost, so of course, they were at it again. This time, though, Kurogane was taking less care with his swings and random things came crashing down. Sakura and Syaoran followed them, picking up everything that had fallen down and put them in their rightful spots.

Every once in a while they would reach for the same object and their hands would connect. Sakura would blush, immediately apologize and then start to pick something else up, while Syaoran would do the same but after realizing the princess hadn't picked up the object they had both touched, he would pick it up and then set it in its rightful place.

After a good five minutes of Kurogane trying to kill Fai, Syaoran and Sakura picking up after them, the two blushing when their hands connected, and Matchmaker Moko getting more and more impatient with the rest of the gang, Moko decided to end it.

"IF YOU'RE HUNGRY YOU SHOULD COME _NOW_ OR YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING!" The manju bun shouted at the top of its lungs. Everyone stopped at this, and quickly went to sit at the table.

The little critter, slightly irritated but amused at the thought of what was going to happen next, poured soup into everybody's bowl, including its own, and then sat down on the table. The gang looked at the soup, and little bit of unease sat with every one of them. The uninviting soup had a very _interesting_ color, and they were not sure if it was edible. Indescribable chunks floated around in it as well. A silence spread across the table until Kurogane ventured to ask the question that was on everybody's mind.

"…What the hell is this, pork bun?" He asked Mokona. Mokona looked at him and said with a huffy tone.

"It's soup Kuro-chan! You should be able to tell just by looking at it! Don't worry, I followed the instruc-er… _cookbook_ exactly! Go on everybody! Dig in! Unless you want nothing for dinner!" The gang looked at each other, and then warily started eating. It tasted okay, so they continued eating. No one noticed that the little white puffball with ears didn't drink a sip, and was trying to hide a mischievous grin.

When everyone (save our little Matchmaker) had eaten their fill, they sat around in silence. That was when Matchmaker Moko realized he had forgotten to add the most important ingredient in. The white bun sweatdropped, but didn't mention anything. It was going to be a _long _week. Pretty soon after the Matchmaker had realized this, the soup's aftereffects started to hit them.

Sakura looked like she was about to throw up. Syaoran had a green tint to his face. Fai had on a mixture of a grimace and forced smile. Even Kurogane looked like he wasn't feeling too good. After a minute poor Sakura was the one to bail out first. She rushed out of her seat and ran straight to the nearest bathroom.

"P-PRI!-uuuh" Syaoran had attempted to follow the girl but fell to his knees the moment he left his chair, covering his mouth. A few moments later he started crawling to the kitchen sink. Fai was about to say something, a worried look on his face, but quickly closed his mouth, his face turning a light green as well. It was, however, Kurogane who left the table 3rd, trying to calmly walk while he muttered something with "bathroom" in it. Pretty soon, Fai couldn't handle it any longer either, and he rushed to grab a bucket.

Soon the whole house was filled with the sounds of moans, puking, coughing and one name,

"MOKONA!"

One thing was sure; the week to follow was going to be _very_ long. Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three<strong>

**You like? Now, I see you out there! Go ahead and click that review button! Thank you. THANK YOU THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU TWO!**


	4. Stories in the Night

**Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!**

**Chapter Four: Stories in the Night**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: You want to know about this fan fiction? Look at chapter one. R&R please! Sorry I didn't post in a while. Your reward for being so patient will be a bonus chapter after this one! Yes, I can see your comments Macchi-chan, and I am entirely grateful that you reviewed **_**twice **__**and**_** you read the author's notes. You rock. Seriously. Thank you for every other kind soul who reviewed as well! You all rock! : 3 Oh, also, please check out my other stories too once I post them! I am currently working on a big series, but I haven't yet posted it yet. If you do see it pop up, though, please R&R them! Thanks!**

**STORY!**

**Matchmaker Moko's POV**

Matchmaker Moko sighed. That was two worlds, two feathers, and two failed plans. In short, Matchmaker Moko had been doing a very good job with the mischief part, and a very bad job with the matchmaking part. The Matchmaker had decided to tape every plan it made. It might be useful later for blackmail. Who knows?

It was a tough job though, being a Matchmaker. Especially if you were matchmaking two hopeless couples who had no idea you were trying to get them together. However, Matchmaker Moko was not ready to give up! The Matchmaker had once heard a saying: Thrice is a charm! (The Matchmaker had also heard what happened twice will happen thrice, but the critter was _not_ going to believe that.) And so, with renewed determination, it decided to launch its third plan that very night!

The night seemed to favor the Matchmaker as it was dark, stormy, and windy, had plenty thunderous roars, and was full of lighting. Perfect for scary story telling! Moko was pretty sure that Sakura and Fai were scared of ghost stories, and other kinds of scary stories, so when the boys told an _exceptionally_ creepy story, the "girls" (Fai technically wasn't a girl but…) would leap into the other boy's arms and: Perfect situation for romance! This was going to be it! The Matchmaker sniggered, although it was kind of disappointed there wouldn't be any kind of fun. Or so the manju bun thought.

**Third Person POV**

The Tsubasa gang was in various different rooms of the house they were staying when a certain white ball with ears called out:

"HEEEEEEY! Everyone, come downstairs! Mokona wants to do something really FUN with everybody!" Sakura was the first to come, jumping down the stairs, eyes shining while she said,

"Really? Yay! I'm coming Moko-chan!" Syaoran followed the princess, slightly concerned that the princess was _jumping_ down the stairs. Fai popped his head out after Syaoran, and dragged a complaining Kurogane after him down the stairs as well.

After the gang had settled down in a circle, (as Mokona had instructed them to do) Mokona made its announcement.

"Alright I think what would be really fun is if we tell…SCARY STORIES!" The white thing said dramatically. The reactions were exactly as expected! Well, almost exactly as expected. Kurogane looked, well, bored, Fai looked happy with the idea, Syaoran was… trembling while trying to hide it. Dang it. The most unexpected reaction was Sakura's. She stood up with an almost evil face on, grabbed a flashlight and flipped it on while she said in an evil voice,

"Scary stories? Wonnnnderfull! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I LOVE scary stories! Finally! I'm TOTALLY IN! MWA-HA-HA-HA!" Everyone one in the room had stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the princess. The rest of the gang, even Kurogane looked a little scared, and Syaoran looked like he was about to faint. Dang it! Mokona had never imagined in its wildest dreams that Sakura actually _liked_ scary stories. Oops. Maybe this _would _be fun, with her and there was a trembling Syaoran to add into the mix as well.

"W-well, settle down everybody! Let's start! Fai, you tell the first scary story." Mokona said, pointing with a baton that had popped out of the critter's mouth.

"All right." Fai said, shrugging, and started to tell the story.

**[Gruesome story censored due to its horrifying gruesomeness.]**

"And that's all." Fai smiled while he looked at the people around him. Kurogane looked slightly amused, Mokona was trembling slightly, and Sakura was grinning evilly.

"That was an AWESOME story Fai-san! Heh, heh, hehhhhh."

"G-Glad you liked it Sakura-chan." Fai said a little nervously, struggling to maintain his ever present smile. Syaoran was a nervous wreck. He was trying very hard to maintain a stoic, unimpressed, relaxed posture and face but was much to his dismay, failing. He was quivering from head to toe, and his face had etches of green on it. His left eye kept twitching as well.

"Syaoran-kun, you're not… _scared_ are you? Heh, heh, hehhhhh." Sakura asked devilishly, the flashlight on and once more up to her face again. Syaoran made a sort of strangled sound before quickly saying,

"S-scared? I'm not scared. I'm not scared I j-just lo-love-ve sc-scary st-stories! Y-You do too, don't you princess?" Sakura smirked as her eyes went a little evil-like.

"Oh no. I don't just love scary stories. I _devour_ them. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA!" Right on cue, the thunder roared and the lightning cracked. Another silence filled the room.

"Er… Right. Anyway! It's now Kuro-chi's turn! You go Kurogane!" The manju bun sighed inwardly while saying this. Nothing was going right, but they were too far to stop the story telling. Story telling plan = another fail.

"What? Why do _I_ have to tell a stupid scary story?"

"Just do it Kuro-myuu!"

"Tch! Well… **[Gruesome story censored due to the gruesomeness and the way Kurogane totally **_**failed**_** at trying to tell it in a good way]**

"Finished." Kurogane ended. There was a pause in the room as everybody looked at Kurogane with a _… err_ look. Syaoran was still terrified, but the green shade on his face had slightly lessened. Sakura looked disappointed and downright disgusted. Fai was looking at Kurogane sympathetically. Mokona was just laughing out loud.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAA! That was just SAD! KURO-MYUU **SUCKS** AT TELLING SCARY STORIES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!"

"Shut up you little thing! _You _were the one who told me to tell it in the first place! _I_ didn't want to!" Kurogane growled threateningly at Mokona and slowly started unsheathing his sword. Before things could get messy, however, Fai interjected, since he really wanted to hear Sakura's story.

"Now, now. Let's settle down. I want to hear Sakura-chan's story now!" Kurogane stopped, gave a good long evil eye to Mokona, and the grudgingly sat down. Sakura smiled evilly once more when everybody turned to listen to her story.

"Well, it goes like this…** [Story censored due to its terrifying, horrifying, monstrous, scary, abominably scary, etc. (You get my drift) (It's also censored due to the fact that the author can't write scary stories, sorry)]**

When Sakura finished the gang was completely silent. Everyone besides Syaoran looked like they were about to throw up and run away. Syaoran was different, though. Syaoran didn't look like he was about to throw up and run at all. In fact, he didn't even look too scared at all! That was, however, largely due to the fact that Syaoran had slipped into a frozen state of unconsciousness upon hearing the princess tell the first sentence of the story. The gang poked Syaoran for a while and finally deemed that he wasn't dead, just unconscious.

Deciding that it was time to go to bed, the gang slowly started trooping up the stairs. Kurogane carried Syaoran up. Suddenly, though, halfway up the stairs, Sakura's eyes started to close. Suddenly realizing what was happening Kurogane stretched his arm that wasn't carrying the amber eyed boy out and caught the jade eyed princess just as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

He shifted the princess in his arm so he could carry her better, and then went up the stairs, although his pace was a little slower that before. It probably didn't help that the pork bun jumped on his head five steps before they reached the top as well. He muttered a few choice swear words at Mokona, then plopped the kids (and Mokona) each into their own beds before walking back to his and Fai's room, and then falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

**-Later-**

Fai checked to make sure everyone was asleep, including Mokona, and then went to his room as well. He grinned slightly at the fact that the ninja had been so tired, he had forgotten to turn off the lights. This was probably largely due to the fact that Kurogane had searched long and hard for a feather all day, and then kept himself awake and participated in the scary story telling. All for the kids. He was really so sweet sometimes, though he always made sure to do it discreetly.

He turned off the light and went to his own bed. Before he climbed in, however, he turned to face the sleeping Kurogane and walked forward, careful not to make a sound. The mage stopped just in front of the ninja's bed, and stared down at the black-haired man's face. The magician stayed like that for a long time, looking at Kurogane. Then, he leaned forward and ever so lightly ran his hands through the other man's hair. It was surprisingly soft, once you got past the prickly hedgehog top. _'Just like him'_ thought Fai. Now, Kurogane was very good at waking up at the slightest touch and not waking others, but Fai was even better. The ninja didn't even stir.

"Kuro-daddy is such a nice guy… He even makes a person like me smile for real sometimes." The mage whispered, and then walked back to his bed.

**End of chapter four**

**Well, that's all folks! Too bad neither Mokona nor Kurogane were awake for that moment! : 3 R&R please! Hmmm. This one wasn't as funny as the other two, but oh well. It did have a slight Kurofai for all you fangirls out there. All you haters shouldn't be reading this. It'll get better, don't worry. (That was directed toward the fangirls, not the haters!)**


	5. BONUS 1

**Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!**

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's note: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1. NOW THIS IS A BONUS CHAPPIE SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU KIND PEOPLE WAITED PATIENTLY! THANK YOU!**** Now, actually, this chapter is from Fei-Wang-Reed's point of view while he is being perverted and spying on the Tsubasa gang. It is his reaction to Matchmaker Moko's failed plans in action as he watches them!**** Thank you for reading!**

**BONUS!**

**Fei-Wang-Reed's POV while watching the first plan right where Kurogane and Fai charged into the living room**

Yup, this was going as planned. Next, the gang was going to talk about the whereabouts of the feather. Wait… what is Kurogane saying? Is he confessing his _love_ to Fai? **SWEET SPACE AND TIME! WHAT IS GOING ON? THIS ISN'T ACCORDING TO MY PLAN! MY LIST HAS NOTHING ON IT THAT SAYS THAT! **Hmmm…the ninja from Suwa doesn't look bad at all… such a sexy bod… his singing isn't that bad either…Oh! He's singing Telephone! My favorite song! Oops, can't let anyone see my drool. **BUT THAT STILL LEADS TO THE POINT AS **_**WHY**_** HE IS DOING THAT! EVEN IF HE DOES LOOK VERY HOT RIGHT NOW IT IS NOT ACCORDING TO MY PLAN!**

Heh-heh-heh, my clones are surprisingly innocent. They're so cute sometimes. Really, it's only his _shirt_; he hasn't even gotten to the more explicit areas.

**Watching Fai and "Syaorana" scene start**

…**WTF! SO CHEESY!** The desert princess clone is being obsessive. And acting like a guy. This is all so wrong. Seriously, what is going on? **OH YEAH NINJA BOY! KEEP IT OFF! SEXY DIMENSIONS HE LOOKS GOOD! **

Awww, they passed out already. And it's only 12:00 pm.

**Second Plan**

Ohhh, so the thing the witch created to make two futures is doing this. Maybe it's more useful than I thought. It'll give me a wonderful entertainment channel.

…Awww, it didn't work. It probably would have been funnier if it had.

**Third Plan**

**...OH MY TIME! THAT IS **_**NOT **_**WHAT I HAD EXPECTED THE SIDE EFFECTS OF ADDING THAT WRONG INGREDIENT WHEN I WAS CREATING BOTH OF THOSE CLONES TO BE! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME! OH NOOO! THE SCARY STORIES ARE BEGINNING! I **_**HATE**_** SCARY STORIES! THEY SCARE MEEEE!**

**Fai's story**

Oh. My. Time. That. Was. TERRIFYING! Jeez, I never expected the princess clone's side effects to be this strong! I getting really scared of her now…

**Kurogane's story**

Dear time he SUCKS at telling scary stories! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GROUP?

**Sakura's story**

**M-MOMMMMMMMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY! AAAAAAAAHHHH!** ran out of the room and unfortunately missed the Kurofai moment.

**End of the Bonus**

**If I ever am slow to write again (which I probably will be) I'll write another one of these if you want me to. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT THOUGH! I WON'T WRITE ANOTHER ONE IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS ABOUT THIS PART AND TWO MORE REVIEWS ON THE REGULAR STORYLINE! I know. I'm greedy.**


	6. The Fourth Attack

**Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!**

**The Fourth Attack**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: See chapter one. That's all I'm gonna say. I'M BAACK! Didja miss me? I bet ya didn't. Thank you to all those kind souls who reviewed. It really makes the author feel really nice when someone leaves a constructive or nice comment. IT MAKES ME FEEL REALLY HAPPY! I DO SEE THEM AND I APPRECIATE THEM VERY MUCH! THANK YOU! I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK SPECIFICALLY A CERTAIN PERSON OUT THERE WHO REVIEWED **_**FOUR**_**TIMES! THANK YOU! I **_**WILL**_** BE CONTINUING THE BONUSIES, UNLESS SOMEONE TELLS ME NOT TO. THANK YOUUUUU! Also, I know I'm just too lazy for my own good; I will not be doing the M-Cupid series.**

**Story time**

* * *

><p><strong>Matchmaker Moko's POV<strong>

Matchmaker Moko sighed. Three plans of sheer brilliance had been used and wasted. But then again, the pork bun had never expected it the job to be easy. They were in another world after they had found the feather on the world where the Matchmaker had pulled its third plan. Syaoran's pride had been slightly saved due to the fact that when the princess suddenly dozed off, she had forgotten all about the scary storytelling night. Fai and Kurogane very much remembered it, although they didn't harass the kid about it. The little pork bun, however had a _lot_ of fun teasing Syaoran about it.

The Matchmaker sat on a windowsill and looked outside. The pork bun was trying hard to think of an idea. It had been even reading cheesy mangas to get an idea from them. Sighing, it flipped open another book. The gang was upstairs, and Mokona was free to look through them. As it was reading, it suddenly stopped at one page. Looking at it closely, the pork bun suddenly broke into a grin and started laughing maniacally. This was it! The Matchmaker had found it! The pork bun's fourth plan!

**Third Person POV**

The Tsubasa gang was upstairs in the house they were living in. Everyone was actually relaxing and reading quietly (some were only pretending to read), and nothing crazy was happening.

Fai was on the floor, his book in his hands up in the air, while his back was pressed against the carpet. Fai, actually not having the ability to read, was just looking at the words and marveling at how the rest of the gang could make out the bunches of squiggles. He was one of the three in the room pretending to read. He was looking at a book on law which wouldn't have interested him anyway, so he was probably lucky that he couldn't read.

Kurogane was sitting with his back pressed against the wall; book in one hand, sword in the other. He could read roughly 80% of the country's language, and that was enough to guess the remaining 20%. He was reading up the country's former wars and their battle tactics. He knew very well that the rest of his companions were not reading at all.

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on the sofa, not too close, but not completely on opposite ends either. Both were blushing slightly, and discreetly (or so they thought) snuck looks at the other person. Syaoran was pretending to read a book on the country's history and archaeology, while Sakura was faking intense focus on a book about the country's plants.

When Syaoran looked up from his book to take another peek at Sakura and she did the exact same thing they both blushed furiously and quickly turned their heads to look at their books again. Both of the adults in the room had the same thought at nearly the same time: _So obvious._

Fai had his thought accompanied by: _They are just sooo cute! I'll be rooting for them the whole time! I wonder what I should wear to the wedding… Hmmmmm, such a tough decision…_

Kurogane's other thought was slightly different: _Yeesh, get a room. You to look great together, we get that! Just hurry the heck up and kiss! Then I won't have to stand watching you two fail miserably at trying to say more than two words to each other without turning red._ Needless to say, Kurogane kept a lot of thoughts to himself.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. A mixed reaction came from this, varying from a surprised noise from Sakura, a confused laugh from Fai, a string of strong words from the ninja, and a shocked yell from Syaoran. Then, one after another, every one of the Tsubasa gang emitted a short cry which was quickly silenced after they were gagged with chloroform.

Kurogane was one of the last ones to be knocked out in the dark, and he had been reaching for his sword when something came zipping lighting fast toward him, and saw spots while hearing a high pitched chuckle before everything went black.

**Kurogane**

Kurogane woke with a groan. It was pitch black, even when he opened his eyes. What was going on? Then, his head came in contact with a wall. Strong profanities spewed from the ninja once more, and he began feeling the space around him. It seemed like he was in…. a…. closet? Fuming, the ninja began to pound against the door. Whoever had locked him in a _closet_ (of all things, a closet?) was gonna pay! That's when he received another nasty shock: Sôhi wasn't with him. His sword was M.I.A. Perfect.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. What had just happened? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that he was sitting next to Sakura when the lights wen—SAKURA! Where was she? Syaoran flew into a sitting position, narrowly missing the top of whatever he was in. He proceeded to bang on the door, shouting the whole time.

"SAKURA? WHERE ARE YOU SAKURA? SAKURAAA!" That's when he heard it: a soft groan coming from right next to him. And then a voice. Her voice.

"What? What am I doing here? Syaoran-kun? Moko-chan? Fai-san? Kurogane-san? Where is everybody?" Relief rushed through Syaoran as he moved over to Sakura and began to make sure she was uninjured.

"Sakura, thank goodness you're alright! Are you hurt anywhere?" Sakura shook her head, then, realizing she couldn't see Syaoran and likewise, she replied with a small no.

"Where are we Syaoran-kun?" She asked, feeling the walls around her. Syaoran felt around to, since sight was completely useless, and after a moment or two replied slowly.

"I think… we're in… my… closet?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued… (End of Chapter 5) Sooooooo, ya like? Review please! THAT LITTLE BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE BELOW THIS MESSAGE! CLICK IT! OR MATCHMAKER MOKO WILL START HELPING <strong>**YOU**** WITH YOUR LOVE LIFE! AH-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! But seriously. Review. And yes, I know this one was shorter than the others, but more will come. I'm currently working on a big project is well, and this will be more on the sidelines.**


	7. Closet Fun

**Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!**

**Chapter Six: Closet Fun!**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: Don't own anything, except the storyline. Have fun reading! Sorry for not posting in a long time. Has some… implications in this one… but it's not real rest assured. You figure out as you read.**

**FUN TIMMMMMMMME!**

**Matchmaker Moko's POV**

* * *

><p>As surprised exclamations began to emit from Syaoran's closet, Matchmaker Moko sniggered to itself, watching the whole scene unfold from a computer that was hooked up to a two tiny wireless night vision video cameras that were inserted discreetly in both closets. Sipping an iced tea, the small pork bun watched gleefully. The only dissatisfaction the manju bun felt was that Kurogane's closet had no activity yet. <em>'Maybe Mokona used to much chloroform on Fai… oh well.'<em> The devious little critter thought to itself, then shrugged and continued watching Syaoran and Sakura's little "dilemma" while cackling a little. This time for sure!

**Syaoran**

After making sure Sakura was completely unharmed, Syaoran relaxed slightly and proceeded to try and make sense of the situation they were in. He and Sakura were locked inside Syaoran's closet, which only locked from the outside for obvious reasons, Kurogane and Fai were nowhere to be seen or heard, and Mokona had disappeared. Slowly sitting on these facts, the amber eyed boy suddenly became aware of Sakura's breath very near his ear. It couldn't be helped that they had to sit so close together, since it _was_ a closet they were in after all, but that didn't make Syaoran any less uncomfortable. It was even worse, though, when the situation actually hit him, full force. He was in a _closet_, with _Sakura. _**In the dark**.

**Sakura's POV**

"Syaoran-kun? Is everything all right?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Syaoran had gone very stiff, and it slightly worried Sakura. Syaoran gulped, and quickly replied,

"Everything is perfectly fine your highness! Really!" The boy shifted around uncomfortably while saying this. Unconvinced by his answer, Sakura worriedly looked at the boy.

"Are you sure, Syaoran-kun? You're all tense! Ah, and your hand is all clammy! Are you sick?" This princess asked, even more worried now. Syaoran shook his head furiously, trying to inch away from the girl in front of him. This only resulted with Sakura trying to press closer to him to see if he had a fever. Syaoran started to shake as Sakura came closer and closer to him, until finally he could hold it no longer.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" The boy screamed, pushing Sakura away and beginning to pound on the wall. Sakura shrieked in concern, now scared and looked around wildly. Nothing was wrong, but Syaoran was still screaming like his head was about to be cut off.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S DARK! I HATE THE DARK! HELP ME! THE WALLS! THEIR CLOSING IN! THEIR CLOSING IN ON MEEEE!" The poor boy screamed. Sakura, shocked, could only sit there, gaping at the tortured amber eyed teen.

Somewhere else Mokona banged its head continuously against a wall and muttered every curse word it had learned from the big doggy. It flopped down on the floor, exhausted and on the verge of giving up, when it heard something coming from the screen watching Fai and Kurogane. Apparently while the manjuu bun had been watching the two Clow kids Mokona had failed to notice that Fai had woken up! It strained to listen in on what was going on, as the pork bun had forgotten to poke light holes in Kurogane's closet to be able to spy on the two, so the screen was completely dark.

"Hurry up you damn mage, I'm getting tired of waiting!" Kurogane's voice growled. Heavy pants could be heard and a soft groan from Fai came in response.

"Kuro-chi, nng! You, ugh, need to learn patience!" The rustle of clothes was heard, along with the telltale noise of a zipper being opened.

"There!" Fai exclaimed in triumph, "I got it open!" A growl of annoyance was heard from the other man, and Kurogane's voice rumbled.

"_Great_. Now hurry up and get it out!" The warrior snapped. Somewhere else Mokona practically pressed its ear to the place where sound was coming out from on the screen. Where they actually?

"Temper, temper!" Fai tsked playfully, before sounds of moving were heard. The sound got a little louder and Fai made a few more noises until the blonde let out a few pants and said,

"I can't get it out! It's too big! Nn! Help me Kuro-wan-wan!" Kurogane sighed and the rustle of movement was heard.

"Okay, hold on." Pants came from the room along with a few grunts and groans.

"Ouch! Kuro-samaaa! You're tugging too hard!"

"Well then hold still dammit!"

"Nrg! Almost there… There!" Fai's triumphant hyuu came, and Kurogane sighed.

"Finally! Now let's get down to business! I will never know you are able to fit something like that in your boot!" Mokona froze. Boot? Turning to look at the screen, the white meat bun could only stare for a little while in disbelief, and then screamed, falling back and fainting right then and there from frustration.

In the small closet Fai was zipping up his shoe while Kurogane turned on the flashlight they had been trying to tug out of the blonde's boot. Then, the ninja held up the pack of cards, and began to deal the deck. There was a small silence, and Fai noticed how red Kurogane looked. The thin man grinned.

"What's wrong Kuro-tan?" The blonde chirruped. Kurogane shook his head muttering a quick 'nothing' and went back to dealing the cards, his face still beet red. Fai kept on smiling and chuckled.

"Come now it was your idea in the first place!" At this the man looked up abruptly and snarled.

"_I_ only said that this was the manju bun's work, and that there was a camera! You were the one-"

"But you agreed to do so didn't you Kuro-chiiii?" The blonde said, grinning stupidly and leaning in towards Kurogane. The man turned an even darker shade of red and sputtered,

"That's! I- FORGET THIS SHIT! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" The man drew a fist back and smashed the door to the closet open, before stalking away. Fai poked his head out and surveyed the damage.

"Wheet-woo. Kuro-sama sure packs a punch!" Then, looking at the retreating man's back, Fai gave a small grin, and even though later he would deny it ever existed, it was the first real smile the man had given in years.

Kurogane stormed out of the room where that damn closet was, and was stalking down the hallway when he heard a distinct wailing coming from one of the rooms. Finding his sword, the man alerted all his senses and slowly started creeping towards the room. As he came closer though, he began to make out the words, and confusion made the ninja stop in his tracks.

" MEEEEEEEEEE! GETS ME OUTA HEEEEEEEEEEEREE! AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Kurogane came to the source of the noise and sighed. Of course. A closet.

Opening the closet, Kurogane found a hysterical Syaoran and an unconscious Sakura. Upon seeing the light, Syaoran fled from the closet and ran to his room, apparently not seeing anything as he crashed into every possible object he could. Watching the boy flee, Kurogane felt goose bumps slowly starting to form on his skin. Sighing, he went and picked up the unconscious girl, who had apparently been knocked out by the kid's screams. That manju bun was going to pay for making his life so difficult!

Gently laying the princess down on her bed and closing the door softly, the ninja headed towards the boy's room, and found the door locked. Upon listening in, he heard soft tortured whimpers being emitted, and decided to leave the boy alone. Not even bothering to check on Fai, Kurogane headed straight towards his room and promptly passed out. Today, he would rest. Later, he would hunt that blasted thing down.

It would take a whole week for Sakura to wake up, two weeks for Syaoran to look Sakura in the eye, and a whole month for Kurogane to be able to be in the same room with Fai. After those durations, however, the gang all had one target that they would unite to stop at all costs: That cursed piss-poor excuse of a Matchmaker!

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

**Well… I'm back! Sorry for the wait, heh heh…. Probably a few more chapters after this and it'll be the end…**


	8. Finale!

**Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun!**

**Chapter Eight: Finale**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the wait! I've been focusing on other stories and to be honest, I didn't want my first series to end. But now it's time. This series must come to an end. Thank you for all your support, and please continue to support me with my other stories as well. I love you all! Ps. I'm sorry for the short and pretty bad ending, somewhere along the way this series lost its power I guess…**

**GOOD-BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks after the Tsubasa group had decided to take on the blasted manju bun. After many failed attempts, horrifying experiences and completely awkward situations the group had come to a conclusion: the damn thing was untouchable.<p>

Whenever they tried to catch it and string it up the elusive matchmaker was either nowhere to be found or was easily able to evade the oncoming attacks. As soon as their attack was neutralized, the white pork bun would then retaliate with a much more powerful counterattack, and leave them shivering in horror.

"The damn pork bun can't evade us forever! We'll string him up the old-fashioned way and torture him slowly!" Kurogane roared, his eyes burning aflame. The rest of the group nodded in consent, and slowly began arming themselves with weapons of torture.

"Torture… you say?" A cheerfully demonic voice filled the room, accompanied by maniacal laughter. Sakura reached out to grab Syaoran's hand, while Kurogane slowly unsheathed his sword.

"If it is _torture_ you want, I have the best kind of them all!" Matchmaker Moko cackled, its laughter echoing. Fai's eyes narrowed, while attempting to smile cheerfully the man said,

"Really now? What sort of torture is it?" The tremble in his voice did not go unnoticed by the devil of a matchmaker, and Mokona grinned widely.

"It is time to make all of you surrender! Behold, my trump card!" Mokona pulled something from behind its fluffy body, revealing the ultimate weapon. Sakura screamed in fear, while Syaoran's face lost all color. Kurogane's eyes widened, while Fai exclaimed,

"No! It can't be!" Mokona laughed darkly, enjoying its companions' fear.

"Yes, yes it is. BEHOLD! THIS IS: **FANFICTION**!" Screams filled the room, as Mokona showed them the truly fearsome power of fangirls given writing abilities.

* * *

><p>Late at night the Tsubasa group held a secret meeting while the insane matchmaker slept in its layer of evil. All faces were grim as they looked at the options they had left. There were none. After the horror of the day's events none had the strength to continue this losing battle. Sakura looked at each face from one to another, and finally spoke.<p>

"…Do we give up?" An immediately fiery backlash hit the princess of Clow.

"NEVER!" Roared Kurogane, gripping his sword tightly. Fai shook his head as well, saying,

"For once I must agree with him. You're too loud Kuro-pon." Syaoran turned and looked anxiously at Sakura.

"Princess, do you know what surrender means?" Sakura's face grew conflicted, and nodded to Syaoran signifying she knew fully well the costs of giving up now.

"But think about it. What other choices do we have? Why not end this now?" Silence met her as everyone agreed internally that it was the only option left, no matter how they tried to ignore it.

"It's all right for you two, but I don't know if Kuro-myuu is that good of an actor…" Fai said hesitantly. Kurogane sighed, and looked away.

"Even I know when something is unavoidable. There's no help for it, I'll do my best."

"So… it's decided?" Syaoran said hesitantly, a blush creeping on to his face. Sakura nodded.

"Tomorrow, the show will begin."

* * *

><p>The crazy matchmaker awoke in its den of love. Crawling out, it began to make plans for its next scheme when suddenly the rabbit-like thing heard something happening in the living room of the house. Curious, the creature leapt onto the ceiling of said room silently, and watched as the scene below him played out.<p>

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in the room together, not saying anything for a little while. Both seemed to be a deep burgundy hue, and fidgeting tremendously. Finally Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, his amber eyes staring straight into deep jade.

"S-Sakura… W-Will… Will you be my girlfriend?!" The boy stammered out, every word making his face heat up even more. Sakura turned a scarlet red, and looked down at the floor.

"A-ah… Y-yes… I will… T-That is, if you don't mind!" Syaoran smiled, and touched his girlfriend's nose lightly.

"Thank you." Leaning forward then, the boy placed a light kiss on the girl's cheek, while Sakura in return threw her arms around the boy. Hiding up in the rafters, Matchmaker Moko grinned with glee, and hummed happily to itself. They had finally done it! A thought struck it, and the manju bun quickly raced off to see the whereabouts of the other two people that were currently missing.

When the white ball of evil had disappeared, Syaoran hesitantly let go of Sakura. The two sat around fidgeting for a while, not knowing what to say or do. Both were still a beet red from their conversation, and neither could meet the other's eyes. Sakura was busy intently studying the loose thread on the chair they were sitting in when she felt a warm hand gently curl around hers. Turning around quickly, Sakura's eyes met Syaoran's and the two turned a darker shade of red.

"U-Um… Do you mind?" The boy said shyly, eyes wide with apprehension. Sakura's eyes were wide as well, before she closed them and shook her head quickly. And so the two remained there, each a deep red, their hands connected, and saying nothing, for there was no need for words.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurogane and Fai sat outside on the grass, waiting for their time to come. Kurogane's eyes were closed while Fai gazed quietly up at the clouds. The tall warrior was in a meditating position while the magician was sprawled on his back in the grass, adopting a very relaxed pose. Suddenly Fai looked back at the house.<p>

"Get ready Kuro-wan-wan." He said softly. The ninja nodded, and opened his eyes.

"It's show time."

* * *

><p>Mokona the matchmaker from hell jumped silently from tree to tree, looking for its desired target. Spotting the two it wanted, the white pork bun hid in a tree nearby, watching the scene before him unfold. Giggling slightly, blood dripping from the place where a nose out to be, the manju waited.<p>

Kurogane and Fai sat lazily together looking up at the clouds, not saying anything. They did that for a while, until Kurogane finally stood up hesitantly, face set in concentration.

"Hey… Fai." The blonde magician turned to look at the tall ninja with wide curious eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently. Suddenly the ninja was two inches from the man's face, and Fai found himself being kissed by Kurogane. The blonde blushed furiously, his eyes wide. Eventually Fai had to break away from the man for air, and he looked up at the ninja, shocked. He had to admit, the warrior knew how to kiss.

"Come back with me to Nihon." Kurogane rumbled, looking straight into Fai's blue eyes. The magician was shocked for a moment, before the man quickly composed himself and an easy-going smirk crept onto his face.

"Kuro-tan… You're supposed to _ask_, not order someone when doing such things." The ninja tched and held out his hand to the still sitting magician, who accepted it and slowly stood up.

"Doesn't matter. I got my point across, didn't I?" Fai smiled, and laughed a little.

"Yes that you certainly did. Now, how to repay you?" As the blonde leaned in close to Kurogane's face both men heard a rustling of leaves and then a great _thud_. Turning to look behind them, the two found their greatest foe lying passed out, blood gushing out from some mysterious place where a nose should have been. Kurogane sighed, and let go of Fai.

"Finally!" The man exclaimed. Fai grinned, and let out a whoop of joy. Jumping around the man said cheerfully,

"Thank goodness that's done! Wow Kuro-nyan, you could be a natural born-lady killer! Too bad that wasn't for real!" Fai danced around a little more, before an arm on his shoulder forced him to stop. Turning to look behind him the man saw Kurogane looking at him with razor sharp red eyes.

"Who said?" The ninja said quietly. Fai tipped his head to the side, looking at Kurogane curiously.

"What?" Kurogane stepped closer, closing the distance between him and Fai, until the tall warrior trapped the blonde between him and the fence that had been nearby. Leaning in, the man said softly looking straight at Fai,

"Who said that wasn't for real?" Fai's eyes widened in shock and the man stuttered, completely at loss and confused.

"B-But, w-wait, what-" His confused jumble of words was interrupted by a sudden kiss by Kurogane. Fai's eyes widened even more, unsure of his next move, before the blonde gave up, closed his eyes, and this time, kissed the warrior back.

* * *

><p>Matchmaker Moko opened one eye and watched the couple before him with a satisfied nod. Finally, the matchmaker had prevailed. Grinning, the little manju bun waddled away, off to send a message to its counterpart about the fruits of its hard labor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Matchmaker Moko's House of Fun.<strong>

**UWAAAAH! IT'S ACTUALLY OVER! GOOD-BYE YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL! SEE IN THE NEXT STORY! Please, since it's the last one, please review with all you got.**


End file.
